Kiss Me Thru The Phone
by Beautifuly Intelligent Love
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha are not by each other, they only have 1 request... Kiss Me Thru The Phone by Soulja Boy! inukag


Kagome was sitting in her room alone. Her boyfriend ,Inuyasha, was at his brother Miroku's house with the guys. She felt incomplete when he wasnt around and it made her sad.. Sometimes she would sing little songs to pass the time but tonite she just couldnt think if anything to sing. So she turned on the radio. "THIS IS THISSSS THE BIG STATION 93BLX PLAYIN YOUR FAVORITE SONGS JJUST FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT AND RIGHT NOW WE BOUT 2 PLAY SOULJA BOY FT. SAMMIE WITH KISS ME THRU THE PHONE!!!"

Kagome got an idea she called Inuyasha and he picked up "Hey bunny" he used his nick name for her.. "Hey, i miss u" Inuyasha had been caught. When he those 3 words he stepped out the room and spoke. "Really now? Well i miss u 2" "and i wanna kiss u" kagome spoke smilin. "i wanna kiss u 2 but i cant right now, so baby do me a favor and kiss me thru the phone."

kagome smiled,"okay in a minute, but right now i want us 2 listen 2 a song 2 gether."

inuyasha thought ,'wat the hell is MY baby talking bout??' "huh?" he said.

"hold on" she spoke.

"okay" he amswered. Little did he know all the boys where listenin threw the door...

then kagome turned her radio up an said "okay here we go"

then inuyasha put his phone on speaker.... at that moment a song started 2 play.. kiss me thru the phone by soulja boy ... that song was very popular in atlanta ga. he laughed and listened...

soulja boy tell em'

Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

Baby I kno that u like me  
U my future wifey  
Souljaboytellem  
Yeah u can be my boonie  
I can be ya clyde  
U can be my wife  
Text me, call me  
I need u in my life  
Yea all day  
Everyday I need ya  
And eveytime I see ya  
My feelings gets deeper  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss ya  
But I can't  
678 triple 9 8212

Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

Baby I've been thinkin  
Lately so much about u  
Everything about u  
I like it, I love it  
Kissing u in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talkin on da phone  
Baby u so sexy  
Ya voice is so lovely  
I love ya complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss ya  
But I can't  
678 triple 9 8212  
Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't  
Now baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

She call my phone like da(20x)  
We on da phone like da(20x)  
We takin pics like da(20x)  
She dial my numba like da(10x)  
678 triple 9 8212

Baby u kno that I miss u  
I wanna get wit chu  
Tonight but I can't  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl u kno I miss u  
I just wanna kiss u  
But I can't rite now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u lata on)

Kiss me through the phone

Kiss me through the phone  
(I see u when I get home)

"baby thank you." inuyasha spoke. "u ,made me feel betta" "anytime yash"kagome said.

"umhum... so when r u gon kiss me thru the fone?" yash spoke.

"OH YEA!" then she did a small kissing sound an paused.

inuyasha frowned,"i didnt like that kiss"

"hahaha okay then" kagome spoke. let me remind you inuyasha's fone is still on speaker and the guys r still listening behind the door...

the kagome made a small pecking sound followed by a "GUHHHLULULULULULULULULULUL MUAH MUAH MUAH MUAH" sound, then so made her tounge move really fast so it sound like a nasty spitfilled kiss... then she paused and did it again.. then wen she finished she said"is that better?" she asked innocently.. "yes much better" inuyasha said smiling.. "okay then! but look i gotta go 2 da mall with sango rin and ayame... den we gon hav a sleepover so love ya baby"

"bye bunnie boo" inuyasha said. "bye love" kagome said. then there was a long pause before kagome spoke. "hello?" inuyasha laughed "ya?" he said.. kagome then said."hang up" "no you hand up 1st." inuyasha said. this continued for about 10 minutes before sango got on the phone and said,"LOOK YASH EITHER 1 OV YALL HANG UP THE PHONE OR ILL HANG UP FOR KAGOME!!!" she yelled. 'sang really is violent" he thought then he thought 'look who's thinkin'

'shut up' he thought. "okay then bye sango." then he hung up. then he walked back to the room to only open the door and out falls miroku sesshy (fluffy) kouga and hobo, homo or something.

"wat the fuk?" he spoke.

then miroku got up and said" INUYASHA'S SPRUNG!!!"

everybody laughed..

then they got back to playing cards and then out of no where miroku sang "678 triple 9 8212!!"

inuyasha didnt even look at him he just knocked him out cold and said "get some ice for the dumb ass will y homo?" "its hojo" hojo defended himself. "inuyasha looked at him and said "yea and?" hojo sighed and said "watever ill get the ice"

then wen inuyasha left that night he didnt go home he instead went 2 kagome's room. he got in bed and pushed sango put the bed. and got under the covers. "hey" kagome said. "hey baby your tired go 2 sleep" "okay love u" "love u 2" he said. and with that they wnet 2 sleep in each others arms. 'imma ask her 2 marry me 2marow, defenitly."

then inuyasha went to sleep. which was kinda hard because sango ayame and rin was in there also. but oh well... 'they sure will be surprides in the morning tho' inuyasha thought.

and WITH THAT he went 2 sleep..

plz review peps!! love ya! ily!


End file.
